El camino de las flores
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: ¡Cuánto daría por regresar a sus tiempos de academia! Cuando la mayor preocupación de su vida no era mantener el honor Yamanaka como parte del cuerpo ANBU.


Disclaimer: Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**El camino de las flores**

¡Cuánto daría por regresar a sus tiempos de academia! Cuando la mayor preocupación de su vida no era mantener el honor Yamanaka como parte del cuerpo ANBU.

* * *

_Fic para la campaña el valor de los extras (más información en mi perfil)_

_Para responder el reto del topic: Soltero Cotizado - La pecera del Amor_

Advertencias:

_La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física, psicológica, o incluso sexual en determinado momento. Además del uso de vocabulario vulgar. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

Notas introductorias:

_Sí, me gusta el crack, y me ha gustado mucho trabajar con Ino, ya la emparejé con Zetsu, ahora vamos con otro señor (y sí, estoy tan retorcida que me gustó trabajar la diferencia de edad) y este elegido es sin más ni menos, Ibiki Morino, uno de mis favoritos de todo Naruto._

* * *

**Ikebana**

**La flor viva que es colocada**

Deshizo el vendaje de su pierna, volvió a hacer el cruce de lienzos ajustándolos un poco más sintiendo que en esa última ocasión había exagerado un poco. Volvió a aflojar.

Su mentón permanecía sobre la rodilla derecha, el fleco rubio le cubría el rostro enrojecido y los ojos hinchados de tanto que había llorado unos momentos antes dejando solo como vestigio suspiros e hipo intercalados. Se relamió los labios, pero la saliva era espesa y amarga.

Miró de soslayo sobre su mesa de noche la requisición de su matrícula como Jōnin y la solicitud de ingreso a la fuerza militar especial táctica de eliminación, ANBU.

Desistiendo de la caracterización usual de su vestido, dejó los vendajes, se subió los protectores que descansaban en sus tobillos y se puso el pantalón gris que le había comprado su papá esa misma mañana, una blusa negra ceñida que quedaría perfectamente oculta bajo una casaca igualmente gris de cuello mao.

La banda.

El portakunais.

No se le ocurría qué otra cosa llevar, tenía todo un armario de cosas para misión que iban desde pergaminos hasta pastilleros rellenos de comprimidos para todo uso y necesidad. Repasó, no podía llevar una mochila, se lo habían prohibido en la solicitud, así que se limitó a un par de pergaminos de protocolo, invocación de águilas mensajeras, armamento variado que no había usado, bombas de humo, un par de venenos de creación familiar…

Los golpes en su puerta la sacaron del ensimismamiento. Rápidamente se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos para limpiarse todo rastro de llanto y carraspeó para deshacer el nudo que se había hecho en su garganta.

—Adelante.

Inoichi entró asomando primero la cabeza.

— ¿Lista?

—Completamente.— dijo ella sonriendo, usando la más espléndida de las actuaciones.

—Realmente quiero acompañarte ¿Sabes? Es un día muy especial, pero conozco a esos tipos, te comerán en burlas si lo hago.

—A mi no me importa.— señaló rápidamente.

—Me sentiría más segura si me acompañas, es mi primer día en la escuela ¿Sabes?— agregó con una risita infantil que su padre correspondió con un abrazo una vez que entró completamente a la habitación.

—Estoy verdaderamente orgulloso de ti, hija, y siempre lo voy a estar sin importar lo que ocurra el día de hoy, incluso si tú odias ese lugar y decides no volver, no importa, nunca podría haber tenido una hija mejor.

La kunoichi rodeó con los brazos el talle de su padre y aspiró el aroma que siempre la había tranquilizado en sus momentos de más angustia. Quería sentirse reconfortada, quería solo cumplir con esa visita y regresar a su casa, abrir la florería y seguir con su vida como antes, pero aunque su padre hablaba con total sinceridad, sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Su madre murió sin darle más hijos, los hermanos habían muerto durante la tercera guerra, quedaban primos y parientes distantes, pero ella era última en la generación principal, la que heredaba el clan y con ello, la responsabilidad también en el cargo de inteligencia de ANBU. Renunciar no era opción, porque claramente su padre no viviría hasta que un hijo de ella pudiera reemplazarle.

—Estaré bien, pero anda, vamos que sería vergonzoso llegar tarde.

—…De verdad… sé lo que te digo…

—Por favor. No van a matarme solo por eso ¿O sí? ¿Perderé alguna extremidad?— preguntó alarmada al ver la determinación del hombre a no acompañarla.

—Ino-chan, a donde vas no lastiman el cuerpo. Espero que esa entereza tuya no se quiebre.

—Acompáñame.

Inoichi asintió sin estar completamente convencido, pero pasó su brazo para rodearle los hombros y la condujo sin hacer más escalas, dejando entrever a los vecinos el nuevo uniforme de su hija, la pequeña alegría, el gran orgullo, la completa vanidad de saber que a diferencia de muchos que podían esperar una vida para ser aceptados, su familia tranquilamente disponía de una plaza de importancia vital.

Las calles se le antojaron largas, calurosas, sin sentido, pero el edificio gris pronto apareció ante sus ojos, pequeño, de no más de veinte metros de frente por otros de fondo, cuatro niveles. El resto, según su padre, se extendía hacia abajo, y había más oficinas dispersas en toda la aldea, pero siempre con la más absoluta de las discreciones. Si "decidía quedarse" le mostraría en dónde estaban.

Cuando su padre hacía la alusión "si decidía quedarse", ella escuchaba en realidad "si te aceptan", porque para ser ANBU se necesitaba mucho más que un Kekkei Genkai, y ese algo ella sabía perfectamente que no lo tenía.

—Ino-chan. Por favor, haz todo lo que te digan, todo, sin importar si es extraño, solo promételo ¿Sí?

—Te lo prometo.

Inoichi llamó a la puerta, un guardia de capa blanca le abrió y permitió el paso sin hacer preguntas. Ino repasó aquella escena muy bien, siempre había pensado que se requería de laboriosas contraseñas y rigurosos métodos de comprobación de identidad para entrar, tal vez si habían hecho pruebas, pero estaba segura de que no se le había escapado algo así. Siguieron en silencio por lo que le pareció el pasillo más obscuro y largo de toda su vida, frío e incomodo en partes iguales, su padre ya no la abrazaba y se había limitado a ir a su lado con la vista clavada en la espalda del encapuchado.

Finalmente una puerta se hizo visible, le fue indicado que pasaría, y para cuando notó que ahí se despedía de su papá, ya estaba sola completamente. Entonces, nuevamente unas inmensas ganas de llorar volvieron a invadirla.

—Yamanaka, Ino.

Dio un salto tragándose su miedo en un amargo bocado. Se rehusó completamente a mirar en todas direcciones para buscar al dueño de aquella voz en medio de la total obscuridad que la rodeaba. Sería uno de las mas claras muestras de su nerviosismo.

—A partir de este momento y en concepto de protocolo, se le priva del nombre asignado por su familia, así como también se denota la ausencia de cualquier tipo de trato especial o favor condescendiente por su relación directa con un miembro activo del escuadrón. La recomendación dada personalmente por nuestro honorable quinto Hokage de ninguna manera determina la permanencia en ANBU. No se permite hacer alarde de méritos anteriores o rango, no se tiene bajo ninguna consideración el género u estatus social en la villa. Si comprende y acepta los requerimientos iniciales, el periodo de prueba se extenderá desde este momento hasta que el capitán así lo considere necesario, y su resolución final es completamente inapelable, de ser aceptada se le entregará la información pertinente al funcionamiento de la fuerza, antes de ese momento no le será comunicado más de lo que necesita para cumplir las misiones, cuyo grado de complejidad no será inferior a B.

Se hizo un momento de silencio tras aquél discurso, Ino asintió sin pronunciar palabra como una muda toma de protesta.

Una figura emergió al tiempo en que una tenue luz disipaba la espesa negrura.

No llevaba la capa de los ANBU que no están en modalidad guerrera, tampoco máscara, y el reconocerlo le causó un sentimiento más pesado y confuso que el miedo que ya sentía. Se trataba del examinador que les hizo la prueba "teórica" cuando recién fue recomendada para presentar el examen a chūnin hacía varios años. Tragó saliva.

—Yo seré tu inspector dentro del periodo de prueba, Capitán Ibiki Morino. El nombre clave que se te es asignado es Potranca.

Ino volvió a asentir.

—Muéstrame el equipo que traes.— demandó manteniendo las manos enlazadas en la espalda. La joven rubia se arrodilló frente a él y rápidamente empezó a vaciar los bolsillos en el suelo.

— ¿Es todo?

—Sí, señor.

—La ropa. Quítaleta.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y las ganas de chillar, estallar en gritos y golpearlo simplemente no aparecieron con la intensidad mayor a un gemido lastimero.

No era un sitio seguro, y no había absolutamente nadie que la ayudase, detrás de quien ponerse.

Pero aunque sabía que tenía que obedecer. No hizo nada y se quedó con la mirada al suelo.

—No se repiten las órdenes ni se dan explicaciones.— dijo el hombre por toda réplica.

Los dedos de la chica empezaron a temblar mientras iban a los botones de la casaca.

¿Para qué? ¿Para revisarla que dijera la verdad respecto a que era todo lo que llevaba?

Se sacó la chaqueta y se detuvo ahí.

—Una chaqueta no es toda la ropa.

Los ojos azules se le llenaron de lágrimas pero reunió toda su fuerza para no sacarlas.

¿Cuántas personas había en ese lugar aparte de ese hombre?

.

Sería de madrugada, no había gente transitando por las calles y eso le daba solo una irrisoria cantidad de tranquilidad, se pasaba la mano por los ojos para quitarse las lágrimas pero estas seguían saliendo igual que sus sollozos. Como un alma en pena, maldita y angustiada recorrió las calles desde los tejados, solo quería regresar a su casa, abrazar a su papá, encerrarse en su habitación…

El letrero de la florería fue lo primero que vio y lo único que se sentía capaz de reconocer de esa calle por la que pasaba todos día. Entró por la ventana de su habitación abriendo el ventanal con fuerza, sin encender luces y llorando aún bajó las escaleras, recorrió todas las habitaciones, sin poder articular una palabra entendible, salió al invernadero, pero no había señal alguna de su padre.

Corrió de regreso a la cocina, buscando la nevera donde siempre le dejaba una pequeña nota cuando salía y presentía no llegar para recibirla como siempre.

Nada.

Había empezado a temblar y gritó lo que no había querido gritar dentro del edificio que la asfixiaba, de un golpe de la mano arrojó el florero que daba un toque de brillantes colores a la reluciente cocineta blanca y con las manos en la cara cedió a la debilidad de las piernas que la obligaba a permanecer de rodillas en el suelo.

Ella era médico, había auxiliado en muchos procedimientos de examinación médica, pero aquello que le había hecho no tenía ese nombre en ningún lado, completamente despojada de las prendas, de una habitación a otra, la exploración física, las pruebas de sangre, de orina, radiografías, todo con el cuerpo expuesto sin la bata -que ahora no le parecía tan vergonzosa y tanto le hubiera gustado tener una- y a los ojos de médicos como demás personal que solo transitaba.

La habían palpado, medido y examinado mil veces, tantas personas, sentía que la dignidad se le había esfumado y la furia por no haber sido capaz de reprochar nada no hacía más que martillarle la conformidad a la que había aceptado someterse.

Se abrazó ¿Y si no eran desconocidos? ¿Sai estaba entre ellos? ¿Su propio padre? ¿Y si se los encontraba por la calle? Ella no sería capaz de saberlo, pero la verían a ella como ni siquiera su padre la había visto desde los dos años, cuando empezó a bañarse sola.

Soltó más lágrimas y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Necesitaba que su papá la abrazara, que la reconfortara y el repitiera que no tenía que quedarse.

.

Inoichi sorbió muy despacio el sake.

Chōza optó por meterse un bocado de carne a la boca para no opinar nada.

—Shikamaru opina que no es nada grave. Se sintió incómodo pero no era como si lo fueran a violar en algún momento.— dijo Shikaku soltando un suspiro con olor a alcohol.

Inoichi movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. No aplicaba, las chicas no lo ven de la misma manera, de manera natural existía en ellas un tipo de pudor que solo era removido por una amplia experiencia en el campo sexual, experiencia que Ino no tenía y no lo decía como padre que ve en su hija a la más pura y casta de las criaturas, era un hecho que cualquiera podía confirmarle.

— ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa Shikaku?— preguntó de pronto.

— ¿Y eso?

—Órdenes.— respondió con simpleza.

El hombre asintió sin preguntar más detalles.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_Tengo ciertos conflictos con la concepción de un ANBU, pero me inclino por la versión oscura._

_En fin, es este fic si tengo la certeza de que no me desviaré tanto de la pareja, especialmente pr el tipo de trama, solo crucen los dedos porque así sea jeje_

_¡Gracias por leer_


End file.
